You Are Never Alone
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: Something is wrong with Sunstreaker and Jazz... but what? Chapter two now updated!
1. Chapter 1

**You Are Never Alone**

**Chapter One**

In all her millions of years of existence, one could never call Jynx as a graceful being. In fact, she was quite the opposite and at that moment she was demonstrating just how klutzy she really was.

Tools were falling all over the place, keeping the scrap metal company on the dingy old floor. The floor itself looked more like a maze due to the litter that had taken residence there while the petro rabbits scurried from pile to pile to avoid the femme's abnormally large stumbling feet. Reaching the desk, Jynx tossed down the remainder of the tools and scraps in one large pile, making yet another mess as oil dripped from the old metal. The femme wiped off the oil on her hands with a rag- which of course didn't do much good as the rag had been made of more holes than actual fabric- and reached down to find a missing torch when her computer blared to life.

_Message. Message. Please respond. _

"Yeah yeah, you stupid comp, shut yer monitor." Grumbling at the interruption, the femme tapped the comm and got down on her hands and knees to find the torch.

"Speak or forever keep your trap shut."

For a few minutes, the line went quiet. "Jynx?" The voice barked loudly causing the femme to jump and hit her head on the computer console. She had forgotten she had turned up the volume on that computer. Stupid slagging computer…why did it choose to be right there, right then and make her hit her head on it?

"Speaking," she muttered, rubbing a dent on the back of her head, wrinkling her nose irritably. Yet, the image didn't reply right away again, forcing her to get out from under the dinted console.

The image on the screen looked incredibly familiar. It was an older mech, white and red in color with a large black chevron on his forehead. He looked familiar…where did she know him from? From a long time ago…back before the Ar-

"Ratchet? The medic from Iacon, right?" Jynx poked at the screen, "You were Jazz's buddy. How is Spazz anyway? I haven't heard from 'im in probably a cycle now. He usta contact me every couple of earth days."

Ratchet shook his head sadly and his picture blurred on the screen. "I'll tell you the details later but right now you need to get on the nearest shuttle for Earth."

"Why?" An optic ridge raised in question.

"I said I'd tell you later. Just get here. Now." Ratchet growled, and the screen went blank.

Now she remembered him…he was that medic with the temper…the one that hit her over the head with a wrench a few vorn ago…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lights. Buzzy, blurry sounds. Someone is over him, he can't hear their voices- he can't see their faces. Grabbing. They're hurting him. Who are they! What do they want? Shackles. Needles.

When does it stop!

They wont let go! They just yell and hurt.

He twists and turns, trying to get away. Kick, scream! He can't hear himself scream but the pain in this throat tells him he is. He backs up to a wall, he hurts too bad to fight them anymore.

Too strong.

Energon is pumping through his systems, air circulating heavily. Curl into a ball, they can't hurt you then. Can't get a grip.

_Make them stop! _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ratchet cradled his head in his hands, leaning on his desk with a great sigh. This is where his job always got complicated. Amazingly enough, the day had started off as good as any other. No poor wreck in his repair bay… a tall glass of warm energon in hand… yet now, he had two mechs on his table with a completely alien problem and Ratchet was as confused as all hell.

It started with a small skirmish with the Decepticons early that day, out along Oregon's coast line. Prowl had taken a small team out with him to the location and everyone but Jazz had been just fine- Sideswipe had even come back without a scratch on his chassis which was a miracle in itself. According to Prowl , Starscream shot Jazz down with what looked like a simple null ray, which would explain why he went offline till the team had gotten back so to Ratchet it was an open and shut case. It wasn't until a few hours later that the CMO realized he hadn't woken up and still hasn't since then. Running a diagonistic on the inert Porsche, Ratchet say what the full extent of the problem was. It seemed like no matter how much energy Ratch feed him, none of it would hit his systems.

But what really baffled Ratchet however, aside from the acute energy loss, was the fact that Jazz could dream. Normally, Transformers that were in a "medical coma"- as Sparkplug referred to it although it was nothing more that stasis lock- did not have the ability to dream; much less have nightmares. And Jazz was definitely having nightmares. Of what, the medic couldn't tell. Although he strongly suspected it was being in that hole for so long that had gotten to him.

Ratchet could remember once, way back when he first met the saboteur, that Jazz had come to him with the same problem. Of course at the time Jazz wasn't in stasis but he was having trouble with nightmares. Even then, Ratchet never could figure out what had been causing it but it did eventually go away. Or at least Jazz stopped coming to him with the problem.

But of course, the merry hell that was his life didn't stop there. Oh no. No, instead Sideswipe came in carrying his own brother which on normal circumstances wouldn't have been that big of a deal. After all, one is always carrying the other after a battle. Today was different however. There had been no battle to claim the Lamborghini and from what he could get out of the red twin, Sunstreaker had just passed out just as Jazz had.

Sunstreaker wasn't hit with a null ray like Jazz though…

It was about then Wheeljack came back in, stopping as he reached the desk. "Just heard from Prime. Says Jynx is about an hour away still." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet nodded and lifted his head to see the engineer looking worriedly at him. "I'm sure they'll be fine Ratch. Stop worrying so much. I bet Sunny and Jazz just took a few too many hits to the noggin."

"That causes nightmares, Wheeljack? In stasis?"

Wheeljack shifted from foot to foot nervously, "Well…maybe. But what's Jynx going to do about it anyway? Nice girl, but you know what her reputation is."

"The same as yours?" Ratchet smiled and got up from his desk. Wheeljack followed close behind as both came to a stop in front of Jazz's med berth.

"Yeah maybe…I just don't know what she'll be able to do. Her and Jazz haven't even seen each other in four million years and they aren't technically bondmates. They don't have any spark connection or anything else and she doesn't have any connection at all with Sunstreaker"

"I know that but Wheeljack what would you do in my situation? He's comatose and having nightmares. Bad ones from the sounds of it. You aren't here at four in the morning when he's screaming. I had to strap him in last night!" Ratchet ranted, turning a dial on the readouts, "I'm not sure what it is that's bringing this on but something has got him spooked and the only thing I can think to do is to get someone in here who knows him better than any of us. She spent nearly three millennia with him, going who knows where and doing who knows what. If anyone can help…Jynx can. I don't know her real well, but something is better than nothing. And as for the yellow monster over there…I have Sideswipe. No one knows him better than his own brother."

Wheeljack looked like he was about to say something but then decided against it. When Ratchet was right; he was right. And nothing he could say would change his mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes: YEY! does the happy dance Say hello to internet access again! And may I say, moving is a major pain the aft. I will never move up three flights of stairs again. So anyway, not much to say about this fic. As a lot of you will notice, this was originally going to be a prelude to the sequel to "Alone" (Alone Ch 8 version two- not posted to but I changed it and tweaked it and made it into a new fic! Where I will go with it…not sure. I always try to come up with a plan before I write it but end up changing it so many times that it aint worth it anymore. I'll come up with it as I go…for the most part. I do have a plot and run with that I suppose. Hope everyone likes it! And thanks in advance for any reviews, I really appreciate it! Reviews are the best way for me improve my writing and I can't thank you all enough:D

(Oh and no I don't own Transformers I only own Jynx…yada yada)


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are Never Alone**

**Chapter two**

"Look at that, will ya? All that water!"

"Are you sure that's water?"

"No. But it looks like…"

The voices seemed to fade into the background as she had lost interest in the conversation. In front of her sat at least ten other mechs- most of which actually looked like minibots- looking out of the shuttle's windows to the ground of their future home. Earth. Just about everyone onboard was excited about seeing the small green and blue planet looming closer, happily stating exactly what they would do as soon as they touched down and watching the portholes to point out the planet's obvious features.

Jynx wasn't nearly as excited.

In fact, she was down right nervous. Something was wrong and that's the only information she had to go on. Now, because of one phone call, she was on a distant planet, far from home…

The shuttle settled on the soft planet and the mechs filed out one by one. Some throwing up their arms in gratitude while others just trudged off the ramp, Jynx trailing the rest. Sunlight screamed down on her optics, making her squint. She had never seen a planet so bright before. Then again, this was the only planet Jynx had ever been on besides Cybertron, which was always in darkness.

Thankfully, her optics readjusted just in time for her to make it off the ramp and come face to face with Optimus Prime.

Though, technically she only reached his midsection. Cursed short legs that she had…

"Welcome to all of you!" His baritone voiced boomed, "As you know, I am Optimus Prime. This," he indicated to his right, "is my Second in Command and tactician, Prowl." Prowl gave a sharp nod and remained at attention. Prime then turned to his left where a big red mech stood. "This is Ironhide, Chief of Security and this is Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer." Ratchet also nodded like Prowl, his white plating sparkling under the intense Oregon sunlight. Ah yes, Jynx remembered this one… He had one heck of a powerful underhand throw… Unconsciously, Jynx rubbed the back of her head where Ratchet's wretch had left a dent so many millions of years ago.

"Now, before I get started, which one of you is Jynx?" Prime called out over the crowd. Slowly, each of them looked to the other, as if they didn't understand what Prime was asking, until the small blue and copper femme needled her way to the front of the crowd. Some of the other Autobots began whispering back and forth as to who the femme was. Everyone knew femmes weren't allowed on foreign land with the army. It was unheard of! How did this one get past? Why was she here?

Jynx, looking extremely uncomfortable in front of the crowd, slowly stepped forward fidgeting. She hated to be right in the limelight… out in the open… with everyone looking.

"Good. Just follow Ratchet," Prime nodded to her and turned his attention back to the crowd with nothing more to be said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you see…" The medic paused, and tuned to look at the femme once more. What was about to be said, wasn't going to be easy. It hadn't been easy on Sideswipe either, be doubted it would be any easier for her, knowing her history with the saboteur.

"Just spit it out, will ya? What's wrong with him?"

"Look, I thought they were nightmares… Jazz got them all the time before. He came to me with the problem a long time ago so I thought it was over. But then when this whole thing started over again I thought it had come back. Turns out it wasn't related."

"So…? Then-"

"It's a virus." The medic finished and for a moment or two, sat back in silence while the femme's mind mulled the words over. Jynx knew what a virus was, it was rare. Transformers weren't prone to them like she knew organic life forms were but never the less, they were possible. Of course, because they were so rare it usually meant it was deadly.

"Don't panic." Ratchet said at the exact same moment Jynx's jaw popped open. "I might be able to reverse it and it's not deadly but…" He trailed off again.

"But?"

"I don't know if I can salvage his memory."

Jynx stared at him for the longest time trying desperately to comprehend. That just couldn't be right… not at all right. Jazz was going to loose his memory? He wouldn't remember her. Nothing that they had done together. None of the trouble he had gotten her into countless times…nothing.

"Ratch! Get in here quick! Sunny's waking up!"

"Oh great. If it's not raining it's pouring." The medic muttered under his breath, opening the door to the repair room unceremoniously where a red mech paced back and forth in front of a yellow mech on the berth beside him. Jynx didn't recognize the two of them but it was obvious they were young. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed Ratchet to the bedside where the yellow one began to stir, his black hands opening and closing feebly and his head tossing restlessly.

"Stand back, Sideswipe!" Ratchet growled, shoving the nosey red mech out of the way who grunted his irritation but gave the medic a wider berth. Calmly and quietly, Ratchet unplugged the various monitors as the sleepy and disorientated mech tried to get a grasp on where he was.

Or for that matter… who he was.

Everything felt so empty. Where he was didn't look familiar, these faces… he didn't know them. One looked more recognizable than the others. Maybe he went to school with him? Maybe nothing more than a passing face.

"Sunny! You're up!" The familiar face bounced around in his view, wrapping his arms around him. "You ever do that to me again and I'll-"

"Back off!" Sunstreaker slammed his palm against the other mech's face as hard as he could muster and scrambled to his feet. "Whoever the hell you are, don't touch me!" He shouted, brushing himself off frantically as he stumbled backward on loose cables.

"But Sunny…" The red twin muttered, bumbling over around the berth to get to the yellow warrior on the floor, tangled in monitor cables. "It's me… your bro- your… twin. Don't- don't you remember me? You… you were my bro…"

"I don't know who you are so don't touch me!" He growled back, half crouched in the darkness, his optics blazing in both confusion and frustration. He didn't know what was going on. All these people- where the slag was he anyway?

"Yes you do!"

"Enough." Ratchet stood between them and pushed Sideswipe back a foot or two. "Look, Swipe. You need to give this time, we talked about this."

"But-"

The old medic silenced him again. "I know. Let things calm down for a few hours. For now, I want you to take Jynx here to see Jazz. Understand?" Ratchet pleaded, looking directly into the young mech's optics. He knew how difficult it was on him, but that didn't mean Ratchet was going to allow a the panicked brother to stay here.

Or…At least not for too long.

Sideswipe spared one long last look on the yellow warrior and nodded his head solemnly, walking out the door without another word.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes: Okay, I finally finished a chapter to a preexisting fic! Amazing aint it? Much thanks to everyone who gave me all the wonderful reviews on my other fics and I also really want to thank Tirya for helping me on this, and my other half started fics. If it weren't for ya pushing me, who knows if anything would get done! XD And note to everyone out there, go to http/ tirya. deviantart. com/ (Just get rid of the spaces) to see her picy from my fic "Hide and Seek Uncle Sunny?" Go see the Offbeat cuteness! Thanks again everyone and remember: "Reviews are an author's best friend!"


End file.
